


The Egg of Ender

by Shinju_Tori_Archives (Shinju_Tori)



Series: The Legend of Achievement City [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Enderdragon!Kdin, F/M, Gen, Goddammit Shinju, I will call this ship Kleb, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, M/M, Mage!Ryan, Pronounced "Kay-Leb", Raised by Creepers!Gavin, Rapid Aging due to magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinju_Tori/pseuds/Shinju_Tori_Archives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Achievement Hunters killed the Enderdragon and brought the dragon's egg home, they expected things to settle down (or at least as much as it could with them) and for the egg to just sit prettily on a pedestal in Geoff's House.</p><p>They didn't expect the egg to hatch and for them to find the Dragon's child inside...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Things Return to Normal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And thus Kdin was added to the minis](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/51203) by Sweetsweetsweetie. 



> Why am I giving myself more work to do?  
> Oh yea, cuz Writer's Block sucks ass. XC
> 
> Anyway hopefully this'll be a short 3 or 4 chapters and if it starts getting too long, I'll break it down into pieces.
> 
> Now, LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLET'S READ! :D

After they returned to Achievement City in triumph with the egg of the Enderdragon, things settled back down into a roughly familiar routine:

Ray traveled to Cock Bite Town with Geoff to visit Joel and Griffon repectively. Michael and Jack worked on an extention of Ryan's house for Kerry to live in. Ryan himself worked almost nonstop with the potion ingredients that they had gotten from The End. Lindsay and JJ tamed numerous cats to take care of the mice in the city. Gavin and Caleb went hunting and exploring, charting out new areas for future Let's Plays.

The egg was placed on a pedestal in Geoff's house so that everyone could see it and visit it. It's most common visitor was Caleb since he was kind of banned from participating in the Let's Plays. He spoke to it daily, telling it about the things the others were doing.

Tonight was no exception.

He told it how Michael and Lindsay had gotten married _(as Michael had sworn to before they left_ ) and how beautiful the ceremony was, how Gavin had sucessfully gone to talk some creepers into not exploding in the city square ( _now if only Gavin could convince creatures like the skeletons and zombies to stay away too_ ), how Jack had finshed fixing Caleb's small house after a supercharged creeper blew most of it up ( _Gavin had hid in his room crying because he said that the creeper had been wailing in pain before it exploded_ ), and how Ryan was very quiet and kept looking through his books searching for something that he wouldn't tell anyone about ( _all Caleb knew was that he frequently came in to stare at the egg before fleeing_ ).

He let it know that Geoff and Griffon had caught Ray and Joel making out in Cock Bite Town ( _Geoff had teased Joel for being a cradle robber_ ), that Kerry and Miles had finally started walking around together hand-in-hand ( _like the lovesick dorks they were_ ), that JJ had taken some beautiful pictures of the egg itself ( _Caleb was still amazed at the sheer array of colors that the dark purple and black egg produced_ ), and ( _ever so quietly he admitted_ ) that he was a bit lonely.

After he let the egg know he was lonely, he yawned and checked the time. He was surprised by the fact that it was almost midnight. Normally Geoff would have shooed him out around 9-ish so the older man could sleep, but Caleb remembered that he was staying at Griffon's woodshop for the night.

Caleb sighed as he stood up from his stool and stretched. He stowed the stool in his inventory before telling it with a sleepy smile "Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow." He didn't notice the egg glow slightly as he left nor did he notice it rocking slightly as if it was going to follow him.

The egg didn't like the idea of such a nice person being lonely so it decided to right that fact...


	2. Chapter 1: The Hatching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes my headcanon is that that Minecraft AU Joel was cursed to be an Enderman for a long time until Ryan altered the curse so he looks human though he can still do Enderman things.  
> Yes Kdin will be a little kid for a bit but eventually there will be Adult!Dragon!Kdin.  
> Now LLLLLLLLET'S READ!

"RYYYYYAAAAAN!"

Geoff's loud cracking scream woke everyone up and they all ran to Geoff's house. Ryan and Kerry got in first and Ryan started to say "Geoff what's wro-?" when Michael shoved past him, sword drawn and said "WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!" There was a silence as they registered Geoff crouched behind a hastily made wall of boxes between him and the egg, which was still on it's pedestal, resting on it's bright green pillow with black edging.

"...Well don't just stand there!" Geoff shouted gesturing for them to come over and hide with him. As they did so he quickly said "Ever we brought the egg home, I noticed that it occasionally moves slightly. Then all of a sudden, I came in to find it rocking really hard!" Ryan looked over the wall at the currently motionless egg and said "There _is_ Ender magic swirling around it. Perhaps it's going to give birth to an Enderman?"

"If it does, we'll just kill it!" Michael proclaimed, shoving his sword into the air. Kerry pointed out "But the Endermen only attacked us because they were born in The End under the influence of the dragon. What if it's a friendly Enderman like Joel was when he was cursed?" Michael hesitated and glanced at Ray who had a serious look on his face before deflating "Oh...Right..."

Jack reasonably said, as Gavin patted Michael on the back, "Our best course of action is to be ready for whatever does come out. At worse it's something we have to fight and kill. At best, we have a new...companion to add to our number." The others agreed and they all settled down to wait, ready to whip out their weapons if whatever was in the egg turned out to be hostile.

As the Hunters watched, the egg began to rock back and forth just like Geoff said it did. After about 3 minutes of rocking it stopped and rested for 5 minutes before rocking again. This repeated several times until a sharp CRACK lanced sharply through the air.

"Did you hear that?" Gavin asked. The others nodded as Jack murmured "Get ready guys..." They all braced themselves as the egg visibly cracked. There was a pause before the top half of the egg seemed to explode and one black and greenish-purple wing stretched out of the egg, followed by another.

Ryan's eyes widened as he muttered a curse. "What Ryan?" Geoff asked looking at the wings that were slowly flexing in the air before folding into a rough canopy for whatever was inside the egg. "It has the same magic that the dragon does." He replied. He hesitated before adding "But it's...different somehow..."

Caleb asked as the others turned to look at Ryan all of them confused "Different? But if it's the dragon how can it be different?" Ryan shrugged "It's complicated to explain but it seems that magic from here has...diluted the magic of the-..."

Ray interruppted saying "Guys? It's staring at us." They all turned to see two big glowing green eyes with slit pupils staring at them from the shadows of the wings.

There was an awkward silence before the right wing lifted revealing a young male human face, no older than two or three years old with pale peachy skin and dark brown hair. Poking out of his head on either side were a pair of little grey curved nubs that they realized were the beginnings of horns. He blinked at them slowly before smiling, revealing that his canines were sharper than average.

Lindsay broke the silence saying "He's kinda cute." When everyone stared at her she said "Well he is!" They turned their attention back to the dragon ( _?!?!?_ ) when a cheery giggle came from the being's throat. It smiled at them and giggled again. Suddenly it chirped in a way that seemed familiar.

No one understood though until Gavin chirped right back at it. A pair of tiny pale hands with long blackish-purple nails came up and grabbed the edge of the shell as the creeper boy slowly approached it and hissed at it. The dragon hissed back and added a few chirps and a purr as well.

Gavin nodded before translating "It says that it can understand us just fine but it isn't....old enough?" His face screwed up in thought "No...Not the right word...Developed?" Gavin nodded to himself "It's not developed enough to speak just yet." Ryan faced the dragon and politely asked "Can you tell us why you took so long to hatch?" The dragon giggled and said something that Gavin translated as "I couldn't until one of you asked me to."

There was a long pause as everyone slowly turned to stare at Caleb as they figured out that the lad must have been the one to make it hatch since he was the only one to actually talk to it.

Caleb looked wildly at them before throwing up his hands defensively "I did nothing I swear!" The dragon quickly chirped and clicked something that made Gavin look guilty before he softly said "It says that you said you were lonely. You came to talk to it when no one else did so it wanted to talk right back to you." The other Hunters looked guiltily at Caleb as the dragon made grabby gestures with its hands towards Caleb.

Caleb came over to it slowly and gently picked it up out of the remains of the egg. Michael covered Lindsay's eyes ( _"Really Michael?" "His wee-wee is hanging out my Boo!" "Are you gonna cover my eyes when we have a baby boy too?" "Nah that's family. This is a stranger." "So it's okay for you to see a strange baby's wang but not me?" "I'm a dude. Things are different." "...It's bigger than yours isn't it?" "Lindsay!"_ ) as they had visual confirmation that the dragon was male. They could also see a black and greenish-purple scaled tail slowly swaying behind him as he grinned up at Caleb.

Jack reached into his inventory and pulled out a large white wool blanket. "Here..." He handed it to Caleb who gently wrapped up the baby dragon careful not to crush his wings or tail. The dragon giggled and chirped something else resting his hand on Caleb's cheek. "He says not to worry because soon he'll be big enough you won't have to care for him all the time." Gavin translated.

Caleb nodded and asked the tiny person in his arms "Do you have a name?"

The dragon grinned and replied cheerfully, in English: "Kdin!"


	3. Dreams of The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No matter what universe Kdin is a troll. An awesome troll, but still a troll...  
> (Is he literally a troll in a Homestuck universe? Perhaps... *shoves WIP drabbles behind back*)
> 
> This chapter is a bit longer than before because I really wanted to start getting into the main focus of the story now which is Kdin and Caleb's relationship in the Minecraft universe and set up our villain of this story. 
> 
> As with my other Minecraft AU story, the Creator language was generated using http://chaoticshiny.com/langreplace.php (Melodic 2)  
> All of the Ender speech is made using the International Phonetic Alphabet (IPA) produced using http://upodn.com/  
> Translations for their words can be found at the notes at the end of the chapter.

After Kdin told them his name, with Geoff's permission, Caleb brought the dragon to his simple birchwood house ( _back beyond the cactus patch over by the AC Library_ ) and weighed and measured him there.

( _He was roughly 3 feet tall and weighed a surprising 55 pounds though Caleb guessed that was mostly the weight of his 6 foot wingspan and 1.5 foot long tail_ )

Once he was done doing that, Caleb watched amused as the baby dragon walked unsteadily after him, trailing the white blanket behind him, his wings partially outstretched for balance, as the nurse went about his house searching for some old clothes for Kdin to wear. 

Once he found the dark grey coat and pants that he had been searching for, Caleb cut holes in the back of the coat for his wings and tail to come out of.  Kdin giggled as he carefully buttoned the coat up after rolling up the sleeves and the cuffs of the pants so Kdin could use his hands and walk without tripping, and then sewed the two articles of clothing together, making a rough onesie out of them.

"There. That'll do until I can make you some proper clothes." Caleb said proudly as he finished sewing the cuffs of both the pants and sleeves so that they wouldn't roll down again.

He gently ruffled the dragon's hair making Kdin giggle. He chirped something happily, grabbing Caleb's hand gently in his and nuzzling it, his breath surprisingly cool on his skin. "You're welcome I guess..." Caleb smiled down at him. Kdin smiled back up at him before chattering something pulling him in the direction of the door. "You want to go explore?" Caleb guessed. Kdin trilled happily as Caleb opened the door. 

"Okay but don't get out of my eyesight alright? Don't want you to accidently hurt yourself." Caleb told him. Kdin nodded eagerly pulling Caleb out of his house and across the plaza to Ray's dirt house where the Lads were sitting and chatting with each other as they did various little tasks: Ray was tending the rose vines that climbed up either side of his door, Michael was sitting on top of Ray's house sharpening his iron sword, and Gavin was sitting crosslegged on the edge of the Achievement City logo, sorting out the good and bad apples from their orchards.

As soon as Gavin saw Kdin, he paused in his sorting and chirped a greeting that the dragon happily returned. Michael called down to the Creeper Boy, "You know, now that I'm thinking about it, is it that you can speak Ender or is it that the dragon can speak Creeper?" Gavin said slowly, looking a bit confused himself, "Nei...ther? It's more like..."

He fell into a thoughtful silence as Ray gave Kdin a rose which made the dragon smile and purr happily as he gently nuzzled the soft crimson petals before the Creeper snapped his fingers and pointed at the others "You all say that I speak Craftian with an accent right?" The other two Lads and Caleb nodded as Gavin triumphantly said "That's how it is! We're both speaking the same language, just with different accents!" Kdin clicked something at Gavin that he then translated for them "The cursed human Caleb told me about can probably understand me better than stupid Gavin can..."

There was a long pause broken only by Michael snickering, before Gavin shouted, looking annoyed down at the giggling dragon "Hey! That's not nice you pleb!"

Michael, Ray and Caleb started laughing hard as Kdin said sweetly, batting his eyes innocently, "Kdin nice!" Gavin shook his head drawling "Nooooo, Kdin is not nice!"

"Squirt's not nice about what?" Geoff said wandering over followed by Jack and Kerry.

( _Caleb noticed that Kerry always kept at least one person between him and Kdin for some reason and that worried the nurse greatly_ )

As Ray explained the situation to Geoff ( _who proceeded to laugh at a pouting Gavin_ ), Michael jumped down and asked Jack and Kerry "Ryan still researching?" Both nodded as Kerry said "Now at least he seems to be trying to research dragons in general rather than find lore on The End..." 

Caleb said "Oh! Is that why he kept popping in and out, looking at Kdin's egg?" Kerry nodded "He was trying to figure out how he could help the egg hatch sooner."

"Not sooner. I was wondering if it would hatch at all." Ryan said striding over, smiling oddly at Kdin who stared up at him before chirping something scared and hiding behind Caleb. Gavin frowned looking at Kdin and then Ryan oddly.

( _When Michael looked questioningly at him, the Creeper Boy shook his head and mouthed "Later."_ )

Ryan gave Caleb a strange smile "You don't mind if I borrow Kdin for a bit right?" Caleb looked confused "Borrow him? Borrow him for what?" Ryan lightly said "I just want to examine him magically is all."

Geoff interrupted saying "Tomorrow. You can do your stuff tomorrow with Kerry and Jack to supervise and help." All of them including Kdin looked at Geoff's unusually serious look with surprise. Ryan looked like he was about to challenge Geoff when the older gent's eyes glowed white for a few moments, a reminder of what Geoff really was. Ryan bowed his head murmuring "I...agree, Geoff. I'll wait until tomorrow." Ryan glanced at Kdin, a strange expression passing over his face briefly before he walked off back towards Kung Fu House.

Jack looked at Geoff puzzled "I know why Kerry has to be there, being Ryan's apprentice and all but why me?" Geoff had a serious look on his face as he said "To protect Kdin." He softly added in Creator, the words ringing out low and steady like church bells from his lips, " _Enres air runadhailr wa err rhuirn llaes._ "

Kdin whimpered pressing close to Caleb, who picked him up as Geoff shook away his solemn mood and grinned clapping his hands twice, "Anyway assholes, we need to go forage for supplies since we're starting to run a bit low."

He pointed at Ray, Gavin and Jack "You three dicks will go mining. We need shitloads more iron, coal," there was a chorus of "Flynt Coal?" and scattered laughter as Geoff continued, "and redstone for Ryan if you can find the stuff. If you find anything else you think we'll need, go for it. That includes diamond." Ray and Gav high fived shouting "X-Ray and Vaaaav to the rescue!" while Jack sighed fondly, shaking his head at them.

He turned towards Michael and Kerry "You two jerks and myself will go hunting. We need beef and pork in particular, though some mutton might do us good as well as some fish if you can catch some." Michael and Kerry screamed "FIIIIIIIISH!!" before laughing and running off to Michael's house to grab their swords and fishing rods.

He turned to smile at Caleb "You and your  _suir fuiln_ can go check up on our farms with Lindsay and see if anything is ripe for picking and if the animals have given birth yet. Keep a close eye on the potatoes and the wheat okay?" Caleb nodded, used to Geoff mixing Creator words with Craftian ones, as the others dispersed "Alright Geoff. Once I have everything I'll need, think you could teleport me to AH Farms...?" 

======================================================

After being teleported to AH Farms, and successfully resisting the urge to throw up, Caleb watched Kdin run up to a cow squealing happily at it. The dragon started babbling a mile a minute in Ender to the animal while he pet it carefully. Caleb laughed, watching the cow in question, Edgarina, gently nudge Kdin's shoulder with her snout, expecting food and Kdin offered her some grass that he pulled up to eat, giggling as her huge tongue stroked along his palms to grab every last stalk of grass.

"Hey Caleb. See you brought Kdin with you." Caleb turned towards Lindsay, who strode over to him with a pail of feed in her hands. "Hey Linds. Everything okay here?" He greeted her gesturing around at the farm.

She nodded, her red feather earrings swaying with the motion, saying "Everything's just fine. The carrots and potatoes are in need of thinning though, so if you could do that while I feed the animals?" 

Caleb nodded and called out "Kdin?" Kdin turned to look at him making an inquiring noise as Edgarina nudged his hands with her nose, expecting more. He gestured towards the gardens "Lindsay needs us to pick some of the carrots and potatoes while she feeds the animals okay?" Kdin nodded patting the cow, who mooed sadly at him, on the head before hurrying over to Caleb.

Together they went over to the vegtable gardens. "Do you know what a carrot looks like?" Caleb asked Kdin. After recieving a nod in reply, Caleb said "Okay, when it comes to the carrots choose the smaller looking ones okay? We're trying to help the bigger ones get even larger. While you do that, I'll get the potatoes." 

Kdin chirped cheerfully in response and they both got to work. Caleb watched him as he worked, amused as Kdin used his tail to brace himself as he carefully pulled up the carrots. Caleb's smile vanished as a particularly hard tug on a stubborn one knocked Kdin off balance and he started to fall over.

"Kdin!" He called out when there was a flurry of greenish particles and a soft whooshing noise as a tall thin man in a yellow-orange outfit that Caleb hadn't seen in a while appeared behind the dragon and grabbed him gently under his arms.

Kdin looked up in wonder as Joel smiled down at him and said " **həlo maj prɪns.** " Kdin beamed up at him and chirped something to him in reply. Joel set him upright and as the dragon turned around to face him, he got down on one knee softly saying, " **maj nem ɪz dʒoəl.** "

Kdin clicked something at Joel, bobbing his head at the former Enderman. Joel tilted his head and asked " **waj ɑr ju hɪr ræðər ðæn ɪn ðə ɛnd?** " Caleb watched interested as the dragon clicked and hissed something, gesturing at one point at Caleb. Joel nodded along with Kdin's explanation, a serious look on his face, before he grinned and said " **aj æm glæd ju mɛt jɔr sol bawnd, dɪr prɪns _._** "

Kdin purred before running over to Caleb and tugging him over to Joel. Caleb raised an eyebrow as Kdin stopped in front of Joel "I assume you get what he's saying?" Joel nodded "Yeah. It's interesting. It's been a while since I was able to speak Ender to someone who understands it." Caleb nodded and said "That's two translators then."

Joel looked confused until Caleb explained "Gavin can understand his hisses and stuff. Says they sound similar to Creeper but not quite like Creeper either." Joel nodded "Well Gavin could understand me when I was an Enderman too remember?" Caleb nodded as Kdin chirped something, tugging on Joel's pants leg. Joel nodded and said " **əv kɔrs ajl hɛlp ju wɪθ ðɪs tæsk, maj prɪns.** " Caleb looked confused and asked "What'd he say?"

"He asked if I could help him with the carrots and I said I would." Joel smiled. Caleb nodded relieved "That'd be great thanks." With Joel helping Kdin, the task of pulling up the smaller carrots and potatoes went quickly and Joel teleported them both to Achievement City before leaving to go "help" Ray.

"When Joel says 'help' Ray he means he's gonna pull him to a side cavern and kiss him senseless." Caleb told Kdin mock-seriously a he carried the sack of potatoes that he had pulled up and Kdin waddled along behind him with a basket filled with the carrots that he and Joel had picked. Kdin giggled all the way to Geoff's house and as they went downstairs into the cellar/supply room under Geoff's home.

After carefully putting everything away in their designated chests, Kdin yawned, his sharp teeth glinting in the torchlight, and blinked sleepily at Caleb, softly clicking something.

"You feeling tired?" Caleb asked. Kdin nodded, rubbing his eyes, and Caleb smiled gently picking him up and carrying him out of the room. Kdin softly chirped and hummed in his ear as Caleb walked back to his house.

Once they were inside, he settled Kdin onto his bed and turned away to change out of his dirty sweaty clothes.

He jumped when Kdin made a quiet, sad, screeching noise and looked over his shoulder to see Kdin looking at him with tears in his eyes. "What's wrong?" Caleb asked, worried that something was in the house. Wouldn't be the first time things like silverfish or juvenile spiders had snuck inside...

Kdin got out of bed, walking over to Caleb, and reached up to put his hand on his back with a whimper. On the small of his back, just above the waistband of his pants, was a branding scar in the simplified shape of a dragon from over a decade ago. 

"Oh...I forgot about that." Caleb softly said turning around to pick Kdin up and place him back on the bed. Kdin whimpered again crooning sadly. Caleb smiled gently at him "It doesn't hurt anymore, I promise." He reached back to touch the slightly raised skin himself and quietly said "Outside of Geoff and Jack, none of the others know it exists."

He smiled tightly at Kdin "I can trust you not to tell right?" Kdin nodded and sniffled "Caleb...hurt?" Calen shook his head "Not anymore. It's...It's just a scar from a long time ago, long before I arrived here in Achievement City." Kdin grabbed Caleb's hand and said, looking very serious for a 5 year old, "Kdin not hurt Caleb." Caleb smiled and gently ruffled Kdin's hair "Yeah, I didn't think you would hurt me on purpose buddy." 

He gently pulled his hand out of Kdin's and pulled off his pants before climbig into bed, clad in only his boxers. "Come here." He offered his open arms to Kdin who shuffled forwards, and clung to him tightly. Caleb smiled and on impulse gently kissed his forehead "Naptime. I'm sure the others'll wake us up come lunch time." Kdin nodded and nuzzled Caleb's cheek briefly before lying down on top of him. He slowly drifted off, his cool skin warming up as he dozed off. 

"Sweet dreams Kdin." Caleb softly said gently resting a hand on Kdin's back between his tail and his wings. His own eyes drifted shut as he fell asleep as well...

===================================

It was dark.

Everything around him was pitch black and it felt warm but empty. He raised a hand to his face and checked to see if his eyes were open. They were, so he just couldn't see for some reason.

"Hello?" Caleb called out, but he didn't hear anything either, not even his own voice. He reached up to touch his throat and repeated "Hello?" Once again he couldn't hear anything, but he could feel the vibrations of his vocal cords in his throat.

He jerked when something warm and scaled touched his other hand that was still at his side. He staggered backwards, tripping and falling on his side. He cried out in pain when his left side came in contact with hard but warm chalky stone. 

His heart hammered away in his chest as he felt the air shift on his right side as something very long, warm, and scaled wrapped around his waist. The long thing ( _A scaled tail?_ ) lifted him off the ground and pulled him close to the main bulk of the warm scaly thing. He felt a vibration go through him that reminded him of a cat purring as something large gently nudged his chest and he slowly reached out to trace the tip of a scaled snout.

His hands ghosting over huge nostrils that twitched and blew warm air over his face making him laugh though he still couldn't hear it. He gingerly followed a rougher ridge of scales, and traced the edges of a giant pair of eyes that blinked close so he wouldn't accidently hurt them. Caleb's hands wandered further and up the smooth scales of the creature's forehead to the bases of a impressive pair of ridged horns in his hands. "A dragon?" He said out loud. The vibrations increased in intensity in what Caleb guessed was happiness.

"I wish I could see you." He said out loud for the dragon's benefit. The dragon's purr stalled as the tail lifted Caleb up and onto it's back between it's massive wings. Caleb cried out clinging to the dragon's massive horns with all his might as it took off to the skies. As they flew higher and higher, Caleb became aware of a purple light slowly filling his vison. The dragon stopped ascending and just flapped in place as Caleb slowly began seeing things.

Far below them was a massive cream colored land with tall black figures walking around everywhere below them. "Those are Endermen..." He slowly said staring down at the figures below. He paused looking at the dragon he was riding on. It was beautiful with black and purple-green scales and wings with dark grey horns. It's eyes, when it shifted it's head to look at him, were intelligent and a vivid glowing green. "Oh...You're beautiful..." Caleb whispered staring into the dragon's eyes.

The dragon snorted and then tipped it's head upwards. Caleb followed it's gaze and inhaled sharply at the swirling purple fog that clouded the skies. He remembered the others calling it a bland void of purple but it was more than that. There were different shades and glimpses of other colors too. Rich greens and blues and reds swirled and mixed with the purple and every now and then there was a flash of golden yellow. The dragon huffed and landed, gently settling him down on a small hill of stone.

It leaned down and gently touched his forehead with it's nose and warmth spread through him as he faintly heard a voice say "I love you Caleb. I'll always protect you from harm." His eyes drifted closed as the voice said "Now, it's time to wake up..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kerry's aversion to Kdin will be explained a bit more later on in this story and it will be explored more in depth in Kerry's own story...  
> Same goes for Caleb's branding mark.
> 
> Also a note on Geoff, Joel, Kdin and the others' speaking patterns: There are, so far, three languages spoken in this AU; Craftian (Common speech), Creator (The language that the Creators and mages [who are descended from Creators] speak), and Ender (The language of the End spoken by Enderman).  
> There is another language that hasn't quite shown up yet called Geminian which is basically Latin. I won't say who speaks it because that would spoil my surprise~! ;)  
> =======================  
> Geoff Translations:  
> Enres air runadhailr wa err rhuirn llaes. = Edgar is something we all should fear.  
> suir fuiln = Soul Bound
> 
> Joel Translations:  
> həlo maj prɪns. = Hello my Prince.  
> maj nem ɪz dʒoəl. = My name is Joel.  
> waj ɑr ju hɪr ræðər ðæn ɪn ðə ɛnd? = Why are you here rather than in The End?  
> aj æm glæd ju mɛt jɔr sol bawnd, dɪr prɪns. = I am glad you met your soul bound, dear Prince  
> əv kɔrs ajl hɛlp ju wɪθ ðɪs tæsk, maj prɪns. = Of course I'll help you with this task, my Prince.


End file.
